starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Prince Buzz = Buzz HiveWing Male A hateful mother and a father whom he relates too A twin brother and a younger sister, both of whom he loves with all his heart He is the main protagonist in A Story of The Hives. Buzz is a tall, bronze male HiveWing with merging warm gold undertones. Seagrass describes him in A Story of The Hives, as having “toasted coffee brown eyes flecked with pale amber.” He also has a large, gold hoop earring dangling in one ear and several tattoos and other “eye-catching” accessories. |-| Beauty = Beauty SilkWing Female A tiny, willowy SilkWing with brindle markings everywhere except her underbelly and antennae, which were a pale cream color in comparison. Her eyes were dark honey yellow. She was named Beauty, after the brindled beauty moth. |-| Princess Wampus = Princess Wampus IceWing (with traces of SandWing heritage) Female Princess Snowdrift (mother) and Catamount (step-mother) Ptarmigan (husband, deceased) Prince Manx (son) and Prince Lynx (son, deceased) Wampus has pale, lichen green eyes. Glittery, pristine white scales, with a unique pattern of faint brownish-gray scales, overlap. Sparkly, pearl river and crushed ice freckles dot her snout. She wears several necklaces of bears’ teeth roped around her neck, and a wicked-sharp, set of metal puma claws’ fastened to her own. She has a dragon-version of onychoschizia. |-| Prince Manx = Prince Manx IceWing Male Princess Wampus (mother) and Ptarmigan (father, deceased) Prince Lynx (brother, deceased) Princess Snowdrift (grandmother) and Catamount (grandmother) Manx’s right eye is a vast, empty black void surrounded by scarred, pale, whitish-gray scales. His left eye is a pale lichen green, just like his mother’s. His body has taken a burdening physical toll, mostly from frostbreath injuries marking his serrated wing edges, fore-talons, and tail tip. He is also noted to have a mauled ear. He became mentally fractured after he witnessed Wetiko(Wendigo) murder his brother. That traumatizing experience is most likely connected to his fear of wendigos. |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?" |-| Deathwatch = Deathwatch HiveWing x LeafWing x NightWing Undecided gender Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (foresees only the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (can feel/sense the presence of the supernatural) |-| Queen Radiant = Radiant SandWing (w/ a quarter IceWing) Female Radiant has “glowing,” tuscan yellow and pale gold scales “like the afternoon sun” she also has a line of snow white scales where the membrane intersects with her side and where the wings’ membrane intersects with her shoulder blades. A discreet, pale yellow diamondback pattern runs down her tail. Ex-Queen Spinel (grandmother) Ex-Queen Heliotrope (great-grandmother) |-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Periwinkle (sister) and Python (brother in a few Alternate Universes') Baiji, Whitetip (Blacktip's twin), Blacktip (Whitetip's twin), Streamlet, Wyrm, Olm, Coconut Milk (an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-green wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, and lush mountain forest green gills. They wear a pair of sentimental, emerald earrings (these were a long-ago hatching day present). Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. Commander Sharkbite (cousin), Mermaid (cousin), Bait (cousin), Fishhook (cousin), Conch (cousin), Lion’s Mane (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’) Sevengill (niece), Pisces Cipher (nephew), Siren Cipher (niece), Axolotl (genderless), Seagrass (nephew) Queen Whirlpool (distant ancestor), Prince Froth (distant ancestor), Princess Albatross (distant ancestor), Prince Frilled Shark (distant relative), Prince Minnow (distant relative), Queen Guppy (distant relative), several unnamed royal SeaWings (all distantly related) They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. |-| Prince Seasnake = Prince Seasnake SeaWing Male His occupation is a Marine Biologist/Toxicologist He recently adopted two SeaWing dragonets A ginormous male SeaWing with black eyes and a powerful build. His main scales are similar in their coloration to Albatross’s eyes, and he has a pattern of black wave-like markings on his fore-talons. His underscales are an odd, greenish-bluish color. Wide, powerful dark blue wings’. His wing membranes’ are tinted indigo blue and have much paler, blue spiral and starburst markings. He has several shark tooth necklaces’ roped around his neck, three shark-skin pouches each containing a wicked-sharp dagger, and several bottles of lethal seasnakes’ poison concealed in his long, dark blue cape. He is also noted to have a fascinating set of shark tooth earrings fastened to tiny pieces of skyfire stones. |-| Cole Slaw = Cole Slaw Failed experiment, cat-barracuda hybrid Genderless A “pet” to Prince Seasnake A small, mostly feline creature with a scowling expression, wrinkled face, scaly ears, pearl river gray eyes and a slim, muscular chest outlined by gills, scales, and “peculiar, SeaWing-like webbing”. Cole Slaw is able to understand the speech of the dragons/scavengers around them and their emotions. Category:Blog posts